


The Cat is sick

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But she totally is, Cat is not cute, F/F, Fluff, Sickness, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part fifteen of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Cat is sick and Kara is trying to take care of her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat is sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! We're half way through this journey! I can't believe it's already the fifteenth! Hope you'll enjoy it, it's very fluffy but that's what we all love right?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Cat was staring at her computer screen, unable to focus on her work. Her head was pounding, she was sweating and she felt the world spinning around her. She wasn’t drunk, and she was not having a migraine either so she really didn’t understand what was happening to her. She stood up, deciding to go to Kara to ask for some medicine or help –Kara was the only one she trusted enough to take care of her health- but as soon as she started walking, she felt the weakness in her legs, everything went black, she couldn’t see anything. The last thing she heard before blacking out was Kara’s voice calling for her across the bullpen, then, she was falling.

When she woke up, she wasn’t at the office anymore. She was in a bed with Egyptian silk sheets, in a room she knew since it was hers, or theirs since Kara lived with her now. She opened her eyes slowly, her head still pounding and her eyes unaccustomed to the strong lighting of the room. 

“Cat, you’re awake!”

The woman turned her head to see her girlfriend smiling at her. 

“What happened?” 

Her voice was rough, her throat hurting at each syllable.

“You fainted because of the fever. Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling good?”

Cat closed her eyes again, trying to remember what she was doing when it happened.

“I was going to. I was walking to your office but apparently I didn’t even make it out of mine.”

Kara frowned, trying to see if Cat was lying to her. But she wasn’t, for once Cat was actually about to ask for help. 

“Okay, sorry.”

The older blonde smiled at her.

“Why did you bring me home?”

“Because I needed Alex to examine you and I couldn’t make her come in the office. Plus I thought you wouldn’t like your employees to see you sick.”

Cat grimaced.

“I am not sick, I had a moment of weakness.”

Kara moved from the chair she was sitting on and came on the bed, next to her girlfriend.

“Don’t even try, you are sick, and you are staying at home today.”

When she saw the glare Cat was giving her, Kara was tempted to reconsider her decision. But she could also see how shiny her eyes still were, sign that the fever wasn’t completely down yet.

“And who is going to run CatCo while I am in bed? You?”

“Yes.”

Cat’s eyes widened.

“Come on, Cat, I was your assistant for two years, I know how you spend your days. I think I’ll manage for a day.”

Cat tried to sit but a delicate hand on her shoulder prevented her from it.

“Please, you scared me today.”

The smaller woman sighed, knowing full well that she wasn’t in a state to work anyway, and the look Kara gave her, this pleading look, full of love and fear… She couldn’t bear it.

“Okay. I’ll stay home to rest. But I want a report every two hours.”

Kara smiled and kissed Cat’s forehead.

“Thank you.”

*****************************

Cat was bored, there was nothing to do in her house when she was alone. She wasn’t feeling well at all, the medicine Alex had gave her weren’t so effective and she absolutely hated being in pain. There was nothing worse than being unable to do anything on your own, feeling too tired to move but not enough to sleep, hungry but nauseated at the same time, thirsty but with a throat so dry and burning that even a glass of water hurt like hell… And she missed Kara. The Kryptonian was the only one capable of making her feel better when she was like that. Not that she did something really special, she would just hold her, kissing her temple or her hair from time to time, absentmindedly… And she would feel loved, and taken care of. The pain wouldn’t matter so much. 

A shiver ran down her body, she was cold, which was new, because she had been hot for the last four hours because of the fever. She got out of the bed carefully, slowly standing up so her head wouldn’t spin too much, and walked towards their closet. She looked through Kara’s clothes and found her favourite hoodie. It was the one Alex had gave her for her eighteenth birthday when they had gone to Disneyworld. It was absolutely atrocious, it was bright pink, with Minnie Mouse on it. The drawing and the colour had faded with years, and it was barely recognizable. But Kara loved it and always wore it. Cat took it and brought it to her face. It was smelling like her and as much as Cat said she hated this hoodie, she actually found it very comfortable. She put it on, hugging herself as the comfy feeling the sweat brought enveloped her. It felt a bit like being in the strong arms of her girlfriend, it was so comforting, it felt so right and safe… She returned to bed, feeling tired again but knowing that this time, she would be able to sleep. She put her head on her pillow, but quickly changed her mind. She changed her position and fell asleep immediately.

 

That’s how Kara found her when she came home a few hours later. She knew that her girlfriend must have been asleep since she didn’t receive any answer at her check-up texts, but she wasn’t prepared to see something so adorable. Cat was sprawled across the bed, her legs on her side of the bed, covered by the thin sheet. Her head wasn’t on her pillow, it was on Kara’s, her arms strongly hugging it against her, like her life depended on it. Kara smiled at that, knowing that Cat acted like that when she was on a mission too. And then she saw it, her favourite hoodie, too big for the small frame of her girlfriend. Her body seemed lost in it, hidden in the thick material of the sweat. She chuckled quietly, snapping a picture with her phone just to show Carter (and maybe Alex) later. She sat on the bed, putting a blonde strand of hair back behind Cat’s ear. 

“You are so cute sometimes.”

Cat was sleeping, but even in her sleep she grumbled, grabbing her girlfriend to bring her closer. Her head was now lost in Kara’s shirt, gripping it tightly. 

“’am not cute.”

Kara chuckled lightly, caressing her hair, soothing her back to deep sleep.

“Sure, you’re not.”

She laid down, putting Cat’s head on her chest and holding her close.

“Good night, Cat. Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
